peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Pig's Surprise
Peppa Pig's Surprise is one of four live shows in the Peppa Pig franchise and is set to tour from 2015-2016. Plot Act One It's a lovely day and Daisy is playing outside. She enlists the help of the audience in a game of hide and seek as she looks for her other friends. She is joined by Danny Dog, Suzy Sheep, Pedro Pony and together they look for George and Peppa . With the help of the audience they find George and Peppa, and the friends can all have fun and play together! Mummy Pig and Daddy appear and tell Peppa and George some very exciting news - they have planned a surprise! But of course they can't tell Peppa and George what it is or it wouldn't be a surprise. That doesn't stop them trying to guess though! Daddy Pig reveals that the surprise involves them going somewhere very special the next day which makes Peppa and George even more excited. Daddy Pig and Mummy Pig head home and leave Peppa, George, Danny, Suzy, Pedro and Daisy to play outside. It suddenly gets very windy outside and George almost loses his hat! But Peppa and her friends help George and they all have great fun taking turns to try and catch it. Once the wind dies down they all head off on a puddle hunt to play their favourite thing in the whole world- jumping in muddy puddles! Peppa and George arrive home - covered in mud of course! Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig put Peppa and George in the bath. Daddy Pig is an expert at making bubbles in the bath and shows Peppa and George exactly what to do - it's lots of fun! After bath time Daddy Pig finally tells Peppa and George the surprise - they are going on a trip to the beach! Peppa and George are so excited they can hardly sleep, so Daisy reads them a bedtime story, the red monkey book. Act Two Daddy Pig, Mummy Pig, Peppa, George and Daisy are all in Daddy Pig's special little red car on their way to the beach. Daddy Pig shows Daisy all the special things the little red car can do. To pass the time on the journey to the beach they all play a game of 'I spy' which they all agree is lots of fun. They are all very excited to arrive at the beach and to add to the surprise Danny, Suzy and Pedro Pony have met them there to join in the fun. Daddy Pig agrees to being buried in the sand - and all the friends grab a bucket and spade. Whilst building some sandcastles they are delighted to bump into Mr Potato! Mr Potato promises to make them some delicious smoothies for later in the day. Daisy suggests that they go and explore the beach to find some rock pools and everyone agrees that it sounds like a great plan. They find some rock pools at the beach and are amazed by what's inside. They see all sorts of exciting sea creatures - starfish, angel fish, jellyfish, a family of seahorse- and are delighted when they find Mr Crab! Mummy Pig arrives and it's time to head home. Mummy Pig, Peppa and George are just about to leave when they hear a snore and realise they have forgotten something very important. Daddy Pig is fast asleep and still buried in the sand! They wake up Daddy Pig, but before they leave Mr Potato arrives and invites them all to his beach party. They all stay for Mr Potato's party and enjoy a fruit smoothie and a last dance at the beach. See also *Peppa Pig's Party *Peppa Pig's Treasure Hunt *Peppa Pig's Big Splash